Marking
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Ayame and Kouga lay together under the pelt blankets, resting after the aftermath of the mating ritual. The new relationship as mates slowly sinking in. AyaKouga, AyamexKouga, *Oneshot*, Fluff, Lemon, (No smut) (Sequel to now and forever)


**Some follow up fluff to the fanfic about Ayame and Kouga's mating ceremony**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

Ayame lay on her side quietly her face still as red as her hair. Clutching the pelt tightly and using it to cover her naked body for warmth and privacy. Her heart racing in her chest. The nerves finally kicking in after her sex high wore off completely, now aware of her surroundings again, her current naked state and the impact of the situation.

It didn't seem real, none of it felt real at all. Like she was living a dream she couldn't wake up from, not that she would ever want to of course. She had finally had sex with Kouga, she had become bonded with him in body and soul as his life partner and second leader. They would now be running this region together.

She was now Kouga's mate for life, the new co leader of their unified pack. Regrouping the remaining members of their packs and creating a new unified wolf clan together. Using their combined abilities and powers to control their territory from danger and look after their pack members from danger while unifying with other demons.

After Naraku's attack they were small in number and needed to repopulate. Because of his actions they had suffered great losses at his hands and though the wounds would heal, they would never truly forget their fallen comrades. Their next mission after this would be to create new members within their clan.

The very idea of carrying Kouga's child was terrifying and yet exciting to her. The idea of carrying a life inside of her and yet it being created from their bond. It was an amazing thing. Since she was young she dreamed of becoming his bride, as she got older she understood the roles that would come with becoming his mate.

Though that was something that would eventually work out together. While she was still shaken from the ordeal of being embraced by him which was understandable. She was happier than she ever thought she could be, her heart fluttering like a bird inside her chest. Her love growing even stronger than she ever thought possible.

He had been so gentle and loving with her, patient and understanding. Making sure she was comfortable and wasn't pressured, taking his time with her and making sure they both enjoyed it. With every passing, second, she felt like she was going insane, all the different sensations running through her body. Minus the brief pain of her virginity being taken from her.

But the pain had been brief, the sharp sting of her walls being torn with minor bleeding. But he had wiped away her tears, waiting patiently for her to adjust before her giving him the clear. Not once thinking of simply himself through all this, pacing himself and her until they were comfortable enough to continue.

Kouga turned to face her, laying on his side gazing at her soft creamy back. Wanting to touch her but also taking into consideration she may still be sore. Concern running through his mind at her current timid state after their passionate embrace earlier. If she was unable to walk he would take care of her until she was able to use her legs again.

"You ok? I know you must be hurting a little after that. I didn't mean to be as rough as I was" he apologized. After she had gotten used to him, he got a little carried away with her. She wasn't looking at him making him worry she was mad at him. Since they were now married, the last thing he wanted was for her to hate him. It would tear him apart inside.

Ayame stiffened, how could he possibly believe she was mad at him? She didn't mean to give off the wrong signals, there were just so many emotions running through her head right now. I mean if she looked at him now she would lose her ability to speak and do nothing but blush and hide under the pelts like a small pup.

She nodded her head shyly "Y... Yeah. I mean... my lower half hurts a little but it's not too bad. I just need to rest a bit" she replied reluctantly. After their rather energetic work out earlier her body needed time to rest. But soon they would need to eat again, she could feel her body had dropped in energy after their mating ritual.

Kouga softened, relieved she wasn't mad at him but still worried about her physical well-being. Female bodies went through a great deal of strain during the first moment of physical intimacy. Guilt washing over him when he saw the pain flash across her face when he shattered her virginity and entered her for the first time.

He then moved closer to Ayame, pressing himself against her back affectionately. Wrapping his arms around her body affectionately, burying his nose in her long red hair. Breathing in her scent. This just felt so right, being close to her like this brought him a sense of comfort he had never felt before.

Ayame blushed at his gesture, she still wasn't used to being this familiar with him. Up until now he had treated her coldly, now everything was different. He was different, she was different. Their whole relationship was different, but what she did know was that now she was precious to him as an individual.

"You smell nice Ayame" he growled affectionately. A sweet musk about her skin, the oils still lingered but there was another scent about her. Her own scent mixed with his own. Now people would know she was his mate, that she was off limits and only he could touch her. Should anyone even try and take her from him, they would be killed for it.

They would have to be pretty stupid to attack the mate of the wolf demon chief. Trying to lay a hand on his woman and the future woman of their children. Earning them the instant label of being their enemy and would be punished dearly for it. To go against the demon tribe would not go un-forgiven after all.

Ayame's eyes widened and her blush increased, to hear Kouga say such sweet words to her. Not just in her head, but for real. Speaking to her affectionately, speaking to her as his wife. Something she never thought would happen in all her life, believing he would never give her the time of day no matter how hard she tried.

Kouga's gaze became pained and dominant, feeling his eyes burning into her from behind. "Why won't you look at me? I've seen everything already, I know every inch of your body" he replied sternly. He knew every sweet spot, every inch of her skin. He had taken it all in and intuitively picked up on every small sensitive area that was her turn on, remembering it for later.

Ayame hesitated, till now she never thought Kouga would ever look at her as a woman. To truly understand her loyalty and love for him that she had carried in her heart all this time. She was truly happy to be his mate. This bond they would forever hold in their heart and soul, knowing they belonged to each other.

Kouga sighed and slowly raised one of his hands, trailing across her soft skin making her shudder under his touch. Eventually cupping her soft breast in his hand making her moan. He then pressed his lips against her neck making her sigh, he could taste her skin. The lingering essence of sweat, the strong scent of himself still mixed in there.

"K… Kouga" Ayame moaned shyly. Was he still horny even after all that? At least it wouldn't hurt this time if they went for a second round which she was very grateful for indeed. But why the rush? She had hoped they could lie here together and maybe snuggle or rest, she hadn't thought more sex would come so soon.

Then Kouga did the unthinkable taking her by surprise. An act she never thought would happen, as it was an uncommon practice as gifts were usually given. Each others scent being marked onto your body as a sign. A sudden jolt of pain running through her body causing small tears to form in the corners of her eyes.

Kouga sank his teeth into her neck and bit her, making Ayame whimper under his grasp and grip the pelts. Sinking his teeth into her skin before eventually pulling away from her. After leaving the bite-mark he began to lick it tentatively. Licking up any remaining blood and cleaning it up. Causing her to flinch at the actions but soften due to his gentle care.

She then turned to look at him shyly, her red hair tumbling over her shoulder. A curious look upon her face, teary eyed due to the unexpected pain she had just endured. Wondering why he would do such a thing to her so suddenly. She had been taken by surprise and the act had frightened her a little, unprepared for the new sense of pain.

Kouga smiled at her reassuringly then leaned into her, pressing their noses together "Now everyone will know your mine" he said affectionately. He would never let anyone steal his woman. She belonged to him and he belonged to her, united as one forever. Nothing would ever come between their bond as it was absolute.

Ayame softened but pouted crossly at his actions "Did you really have to be so rough?" she grumbled. Had he forgotten that their teeth were sharper than human teeth were? It had hurt a little bit, her body reacting to the pain as if she were in danger. But tolerating it because she knew he was her mate, that he wouldn't do this to her out of cruelty.

Kouga blinked innocently at her, then softened and kissed her forehead affectionately. "Sorry" he replied. Though he was known for being brash, he would accept that he was in the wrong this time. Ayame softened but smiled gently at him. She then eased into his body affectionately, until they were spooning each other. His arms wrapped around her protectively.

Warm under the pelts in the growing darkness as the candles began to grow lower. Sleep starting to overcome them, their bodies needing rest after everything that had happened. Cuddling up to one another affectionately, as their new relationship as mates sank in.


End file.
